Can One Love Another
by weecookie
Summary: Lara Laus Amir is Atemu "Yami" Amir's sister both same age. Their parents are really rich. Their mother Amelia Amir decides to take her hated daughter on a crusie that results in Amelia returning alone. Full summary inside YXYY Discontinued
1. Prologue

Wee Cookie: Woo my new story hope people like this one.

Atem: They should, I can't see why not.

Wee Cookie: I hope you're right any way, Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Wednesday 13 - 'Kill me before I kill you' all I own is the story and Lara.

Summary:

Lara Laus Amir is Atemu "Yami" Amir's sister both same age. Their parents are really rich. Their mother Amelia Amir decides to take her hated daughter on a crusie that results in Amelia returning alone. Lara is saved by a mystical being known as Yugi and is brought back home. She tells her mother, father and brother who don't believe her. But one day Atemu follows Lara and discovers that she is telling the truth. Atemu and Yugi both discover love along the way in this little tale of fantasy. What will Atemu do when it comes to the one he loves, knowing that it can not be. YXA

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My sister and I were always told about the magical world around us. She never grew out of the myths and legends about magic unlike I. I soon discovered the truth about the world and it's secrets. I wish I had never treated my sister like I did after she went missing.

I guess you want to know what I mean after she went missing. It happened a few years ago but it's still fresh in my memory, just like it was yesterday. I didn't care until I understood Lara, I never realized how mother treated her only daughter. I was too careless to even realize how I treated her.

It would have been 3 years tomorrow when Lara disappeared from the trip with mother. Mother thought it would be a good idea she takes Lara on a cruise, so they could get to know each other more. Mother had told us that Lara had fallen overboard, but we now know she was pushed.

Lara didn't tell me until a week after she returned. Nearly drowning all Lara could talk about was the sea creature that saved her. Half human, half fish, I know you properly think I'm crazy. Mermaids or mermen don't exist. Well let tell you, you don't know until you've encountered one, trust me. I did more than meet one; I fell in love with one.

He returned my feelings and I returned his. Thanks to mother pushing Lara of the ship. I became more like a brother to her and I also found the love of my life.

Before Lara had gone missing she was shy and very quiet, she would only speak to father unless mother spoke to her. I never bothered with her; I hated her so much I was happy when she disappeared. Most of the time Lara would be in her room listening to good music that I protested against at the time.

I remember when she dedicated 'Wednesday 13 - Kill you before you kill me' to me, those lyrics are quite funny when I think of it.

_B-B-Baby you and I don't get along  
And one of us will have to go before too long  
I'm just trying to find the fastest way  
To make you the fuck away  
And I know you've got a few tricks of your own_

And you know I've tried to walk that line  
With you a couple million times  
Every time the mission failed  
And I hope you understand  
Why this has come to be  
I've got to kill you before you kill me

Sometimes you and I don't see eye to eye  
So let me load this gun again  
And we can try  
I'm just trying to find the fastest way  
To blow you the fuck away  
And I know you've got a few tricks of your own

And you know I've tried to walk that line  
With you a couple million times  
Every time the mission failed  
And I hope you understand  
Why this has come to be  
I've got to kill you before you kill me

Go, go, go

And you know I've tried to walk that line  
With you a couple million times  
Every time the mission failed  
And I hope you understand  
Why this has come to be  
I've got to kill you before you kill me  
I've got to kill you before you kill me  
I've got to kill you before you kill me

Now I don't think it's that funny, I lost Lara for a few week and when she came back she wasn't the same as she were when she went missing. The new Lara wasn't scared or afraid of mother any more; she took the beatings mother gave her without shedding one tear. She would even argue with me and not cry from me calling her perfectic. I took to calling her perfectic when she would start crying after I said mermaids don't exist.

She claimed she was saved by one, she told me and I just spat it back in her face. All she said to me was "I knew you wouldn't believe me, you never have and never will." No tears, no screaming I didn't know what to do or say to her new attitude. She was like me, secretive, angry all the time and quick witted surprisingly.

I remember the day Lara went on that trip we had, had an argument about Lara having no friends and mine being funny around her. She always tried to be friends with us but it just weren't happening, my friends were all high and mighty they didn't need someone who day dreams about fairytales. I agreed with them back then, I didn't see the truth till one day and I promise I will tell you that when the time comes but for now I will start with the beginning.

My mother had taken Lara on a cruise to get to know her daughter she had only came to realize existed. Lara didn't want to go, she wanted to stay with father or have him take her. She finally agreed to go, I don't know what happened between them two during the cruise all I know is Lara some how fell over board and drowned. It only occurred to me when mother returned looking satisfied with herself that Lara was a brilliant swimmer and it was impossible for Lara to drown. I always remembered the family outings to the sea, Lara would swim for the whole day and not get tired.

She was on the swimming team for our school, she never lost a race even after the event. Mother never said anything about Lara when she drowned, she didn't even cry once. I hated Lara and I cried because I never got to know her. I was happy she came back even though I didn't act it, I didn't know how to act around her at the time. From what we were told she should have been dead.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wee Cookie: There we are the prologue for my new story.

Atem: Why am I the nasty one in this??

Wee Cookie: Had to be you or else the story wouldn't work. Please review. Thanks


	2. The Beginning

Wee Cookie: Yay the new chapter of Can One Love Another. Enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day Lara came back mother and father were going to take me out to the town. Mother thought because Lara was gone now she could treat me. I didn't see through it, I didn't like the idea she was going to spend loads on me because my sister was supposable dead. I wasn't thinking that straight that day, all I wanted was for the police to find her body and prove she was dead and how she died. I still didn't think that she fell over board.

There was a knock at the door just after mother and father had left the room. I turned to see it was only me in the room. I had no other choice besides answering the door. Half of me was glad I opened the door back then, half of me wished I never. Now I'm glad I did answer it, back then I wasn't.

As I opened the door I saw the local policeman standing there with his partner and a pale girl standing behind them. From what I could see the girl was wrapped in a towel of some sort. I smiled at them when the main policeman began to talk.

"Hello Atem how are you today? Is your mother or father in?"

"Hey Patrick, I'm fine thanks for asking, would you like to come in while I go get my parents?"

"That would be nice thanks Atem." I lead them into the main living room as I went to find my parents. I only walked as far as the stairs to shout them. After I had called them I returned back to the living area to see who this girl was. When I entered the room, I froze over like the winter had claimed me. I had never in my live been as shocked as I was to see the very person I hated the most. My sister Lara.

She was so pale it was like she had no colour what-so-ever, like she had never been in out in sun light once in her whole life. She was wearing her favourite white dress that came down to her knees. Her hair had changed so much; it wasn't its usual flat dull brown anymore. Instead it was in curls similar to mothers but more like she had styled it, the colour changed from a dull brown to a rich fire red colour that seemed to be vibrant in the light.

Mother must have opened the curtains when she entered the room. I shaded my eyes at the bright light hitting my eyes. I looked back to Lara when my eyes adjusted to the sun light. What I saw I would never forget. Lara's skin sparkled in the light, like she had a layer of glitter on her skin. At first I thought it was just the salt on her skin from the ocean. I guessed she hadn't had a wash since they found her.

She looked similar to the Scottish myth, Selkie. It's a very rare myth not many can say they have heard of it. A Selkie is a series of shy marine creatures in the form of a seal. A female can shed her skin and come ashore as a beautiful woman. When a man finds the skin, he can force the Selkie to be a good, if somewhat sad, wife. Should she ever recover the skin, she will immediately return to sea, leaving her husband behind. The male Selkies are responsible for storms and also for the sinking of ships, which is their way of avenging the hunting of seals.

She looked so much like how the Scottish fishermen had portrayed a Selkie female in human form. I knew they weren't real it was just the fact she looked so much like one it was hard to believe they were a myth.

"Can I help you off...." Mother seemed to stop mid sentence when she caught sight of Lara.

"Yes Mrs. Amir, we found your daughter this morning, laid on the sand unconscious. She doesn't remember much of the past few days. All she could remember this morning was the last time she saw you on the cruise."

"Ah yes, I thought she had run away officer I didn't know where she had gone."

"That's not what she told us Mrs."

"Really? U-Umm what did she say then officer?" I looked to my mother, she looked to be slightly panicked about the situation at hand. Mother hadn't told us the whole thing just that Lara and mother had had an argument and Lara jump fell over board. Now she was changing the story.

"She told us that you pushed her over board. If so then we may have to take her off your hands."

"No- no, no I would never try to hurt my beloved daughter." She said as she ran over to Lara and held her in her arms. "Oh Lara where did you go I thought I had lost you."

Lara's expression didn't seem to change at all. She still had the same expression she would have when keeping to herself which was all the time. The officers stepped back from Lara letting go of her as mother took her upstairs to her room. I stood there then followed mother, I had a funny feeling she was going to hurt Lara in some other way.

As I ascended the stairs I could hear mother talking to Lara using her serious tone of voice. Saying unpleasant things to Lara along with the odd smack of something from what I could hear. At the top of the stairs I peered into the room across the hall to see mother hitting Lara. That didn't bother me it was the fact Lara was standing there and taking it. Usually Lara would be strapped to the chair screaming in pain. Had Lara going missing changed her in some way?

She wasn't the sister I knew a week ago, a week ago you would die when Lara came in the room. Mother and I hated her for the way she would act or talk. She was loved by father, he adored her in ways a father would want to keep his wife save instead of the kid.

"Don't you think you have hurt me enough to know I'm not going to scream for you anymore mother?" Lara spat in a cold voice as she left the room leaving mother shocked at her words. I had to admit mother did hurt her just to hear her scream but this wasn't Lara anymore. I ran after her to question her on this new attitude of hers.

I grabbed her wrist and turned her to face me. She gave me a sour look before speaking.

"What do you want Atem?"

"What happened to you?"

"Why would you want to know, it's not like you care about me. Your just like mother both wanting me dead." She pulled her wrist out of my grasp and shut her door to her room before I could enter. I knocked on the door twice before speaking through the wood.

"Come on Lara please just talk to me, what happened to you?"

"Oh go away." That was harsh for her or at least it was. Lara never spoke in such a way like that before. I tried opening the door and when I did get it open Lara hit me. I fell to the ground as she stood there looking at me.

"What?" She said as a smile appeared on her face. There definitely was something different about her, the look in her eyes said it all.

"Are you just gonna stand there and star or are you gonna help me up?" She looked to the window at the end of the hall then to the other one.

"If you were to ask me nicely then I might just consider it. Otherwise forget about it." She turned back into her room and shut the door. I climbed to my feet as I thought about what could be wrong with her. There was a small amount of shifting in her room then her music was playing. It was a good song I had to admit Dope - 6-6-sick.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wee Cookie: Hope you enjoyed that, please review and thanks for reading.


	3. Where's The Truth?

Wee Cookie: Hey sorry about not updating my stories in a while, my poor laptop has died and is currently at some computer techitions house being reborn. Here is the new chapter of Can One Love Another enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I left the hall way, I was so shocked at Lara's behavior now. In all my life I've never known Lara to act anywhere near that. She was genuinely a nice girl, what ever mother did to her changed her completely. I sat down on the corner sofa we had in the back room as I looked out of the window. The view was beautiful, tropical blue ocean with clear blue skies over head.

Lara used to sit in this room all the time but now she stayed in her room. She did come down for a while. During that time she looked out of the window and looked at books. I wanted to say something to her but what was I meant to say? She had changed so much she reminded me of me. The way I had been around her and treated her. I wasn't very nice at all.

"Lara please just talk to me. What happened to you out there?"

"Still on that subject please Atem just let me be alone like I have been for all my life. You have never been nice to me in all your life so why start now? Huh?"

"Honestly what happened to you? I don't remember you ever being like this."

"I a. I don't know." She was silenced by me, was she giving up or was she thinking of something else to say. She'd stayed silent for too long, I guessed she wasn't going to say anything else but I was wrong.

"You want to know what happened to me. Honestly do ya?" I only nodded she seemed close to tears now, I really wanted to know what was wrong with her. She turned to the window for a moment then turned back to me. "I- I- I was pushed over board by mother. She tried to kill me, just like usual. Why do you and mother want me dead? Huh why?"

What the hell was I to say, I didn't want her dead. I did before the whole accident but now I didn't. She turned to face the window again, as if there was something outside or she was hiding something. But what did she have to hide. I wanted to say something to her but what should I say to my own sister who was saying it was my mother's fault that she was like this.

"What you don't believe me do you? Thought so I knew you wouldn't. Like your thinking now why should I believe you now when I haven't all my life." She was right there, why should I believe her. "Oh come on Yami you know I'm telling the truth. Why don't you believe me?"

"Cause you've always hated mother for the way she treats you."

"And you don't, come on she beats me to death yet you get rock star treatment. That's why I love father more at least he knows me unlike you." She turned back to face the window then ran out of the room. I managed to keep up with her until she left the house. I didn't have the slightest clue where she had gone or was going. I really didn't know how to take her now, she had changed yet she was still the same at some time.

She didn't come back till later and when she did she went straight to her room. I did follow her she had locked the door just after she entered the room. She must have known I was going to walk in to talk to her or even shout. That was what I wanted to do but I just didn't have the chance. After waiting for a while I was about to head back to my room when I heard a loud bang come from her room. What ever it was her door was still locked and music started to sound. Dope – No Regrets, I could understand why she was playing that after all the sound was aimed at us.

I headed back to my room in hope I would catch her tomorrow before she headed out somewhere again. I can't remember that much of that night I was too tired to even put the television on, which was a serious problem if it wasn't turned on. I must have slept till about twelve when I heard Lara coming out of her room. That was it, I leaped out of my bed grabbing my jeans I quickly put them on. I managed to catch Lara down stairs heading for the door again.

I lunged for the door hoping I'd be able to shut the door before she got out. The door slammed shut as I came in contact with the opening door. Lara looked to me as if to say _'you …..' _I looked at her and smiled.

"What do you want Atem?"

"Come on Lara I only want to talk to you."

"Why do you want to talk now huh before all this you only wanted to shout at me. What's changed Atem?"

"You. You have changed Lara, you have changed. I only want to know why. Is that too much to ask."

"Yes it is too much to ask Atem. Look I don't know why you are so concerned about me lately? You've never cared before."

"Lara I…"

"Look Atem I don't wanna hear it just let me out or I will hit you again." I stepped away from the door to let her out. She stood there looking at me, she looked like she was going to say thank you or even you have changed. She opened the door and ran off. I stood there watching till she was out of sight. I didn't understand why I cared I just did. I never knew what she was like till now.

With out thinking I headed to her room. I wanted to see if she was keeping a diary or not. I had to find out what had happened to her. Surprisingly her bedroom door was unlocked. Her room had changed which explained the loud bang last night. I looked in the top drawer of the cabinet beside her bed to find her diary. Turning to the last entry I read:

_Dear diary,_

_I have no idea what has got into Atem besides his attitude towards me lately has been completely different. It's like he is trying to be my brother now. I really need to talk to Yugi more he seems to believe Atem is a good person inside but is acting as if he isn't. Guess he maybe right but I don't know, all I know is that I need to meet Yugi at Amethyst cove just off shore tomorrow and maybe the day after._

_Lara _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wee Cookie: Hope you enjoyed that please review and thanks for reading.


	4. You Have Changed

Wee Cookie: Sorry this took so long to write, I'm loosing idea's for this story. But don't worry I will see to it that it lasts a while and ends good.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After I read the last few pages in her diary, I wasn't entirely sure what to make of who this _'Yugi' _she had mentioned numerous times through these pages. The whole time she'd mentioned Yugi within these pages yet she had never described him. Even when she first met him, she never wrote anything making him sound made up.

I just wish she would talk to me for once. I know I haven't made it easy to do but at least I'm trying. Leaving her dairy in the drawer I headed down stairs to meet Seto in the main living area. I guess he'd planned to head down to the beach for the day I don't know maybe we could catch some waves.

As we neared the sea I could see Lara looking around the wide spread of shore line like she was lost. She looked like she was making sure no one followed her. When Seto and I reached her she seemed different like her old self or sort of her old self. I didn't say anything until Seto and Lara had exchanged insults.

"Oh just great what are you two doing here?"

"Bloody hell it's out of the house; guess I should be worried about the hermit huh? Atem"

"You self centred brat you know I'm not a hermit never was just never went out when you did."

"Ouch it's learned to talk back." I looked to Lara she was trying so hard not to shout at him or even punch him; the look in her eyes said it all.

"Oh come on Seto leave her alone she hasn't done anything wrong."

"Yet"

"Hey, just because your so high and mighty Seto doesn't mean you can talk to me how ever you want okay?" I had to grab Seto by his arms to stop him from hitting her, he didn't care if she was a girl or not. He didn't like her talking to him like he spoke to her.

"Lara go I can't hold him for long." Her eyes widened as I spoke to her, I don't know if she believed me or what but she did run for it. Well not exactly run more like jump in the sea and swim. I let go of Seto not long after, but she was already too far out for him to catch up.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"Seto have you not noticed how she has changed since the cruise?"

"So!"

"I want to know why ok and if you had never scared her just then I could have followed her."

"And why would you do that?"

"Seto I'm worried about her okay. Do I really have to explain myself to you?" He looked down to the floor as I looked out to the sea; she was out of sight now. I had no chance in following her unless I got up early.

"Yami why is it you are so interested in her lately?"

"Ever since she was brought to us the other day by the police she has had an attitude to match me. I just want to know what's happened to her. I understand her now she's full of anger."

"I don't know what to say to you Yami, Mokuba and I get along and he's younger than Lara so he looks up to me."

"I have to follow her tomorrow; I need to know if this 'Yugi' is a real person."

"Yami are you for real, listen to yourself. You talking like you're infatuated with her." I looked to Seto, was he right. Was I talking like I doubted her? I know I did, I didn't want to believe her if she had a new friend or not I didn't care did I?

"Are we going to catch some waves or are we gonna stand here and do nothing?" I smiled at his enthusiasm towards surfing for once. Grabbing my board I ran closer to the sparkling sapphire sea. I can't remember how long we were out there but I do remember heading back just as it was getting dark. When I got home Lara was already back and sitting alone in the study writing in her diary. She looked up when I entered the room.

"Why did you help me today, Atem?" I looked to her wondering why she was actually talking to me in a civil manner.

"Do I really have to have a reason to be nice to you Lara? After all you are my sister."

"Well you shouldn't but why now or all time's to be nice to me. Why now?"

"Lara I've just realised the truth. Now you have this new attitude or personality I now understand you. Before I never realised what you were like."

"Give it up Atem you don't mean it."

"I mean every word of it Lara, trust me I do."

"How can I trust you? Huh"

"Lara where was it you went today? If you don't mind me asking"

"I do actually." She grabbed her book then headed over to the door, stopping when she reached the door she turned back.

"You have changed." She said in such a low tone, she sounded like she did before she went missing. She walked out of the room, she only looked back once. I walked over to the table she was sitting at to see the books she was looking through. They were all books on sea creatures fictional ones and real ones. The fictional books were all open on pages that displayed mermaids and mermen. But why would she be looking at this when she knew they weren't real.

Closing the books I placed them back on the selves then headed back up to my room. Closing the door behind me I sat on the ledge of the window sill to look out at the night sky as it became one with the sea. I had to admit the view from my room was beautiful. Tomorrow I was going to wake up early so I could follow Lara to this Amethyst cove. Maybe I could see if this 'Yugi' was real.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wee Cookie: Hope you enjoyed it, sorry to all you readers that you have to wait for the next chapter for Yugi. Don't worry Yugi will be in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review.


	5. I See You There

Wee Cookie: Sorry I'm taking a long time to update lately, I'm just busy with school and work. But here you are the new chapter of Can One Love Another.

* * *

Laying on my bed for most of the night it was late when I event surely fell asleep. Hearing the odd shuffling during the night, even when the sun started to rise I could still hear the shuffling then a creak from a door down the hall. Jumping out of my bed already dressed due to not changing that night. I crept to the end of the hall to see Lara making her way down stairs with a bag in her arms. Following her the whole way to the beach, I managed to stay out of sight whenever she turned round.

Watching her dive into the sea without a care in the world about the current at this time in a morning, sighing I followed her not caring about what could happen. I don't know how I did it but I managed to keep up with her, all the way to the cove. I never once in my life realised how beautiful the sea was, how colourful it was and yet it was my first time taking notice of my surroundings. Coral of all colours and shapes along with the sea live all shapes and sizes even the bright tropical colours.

Reaching a narrow cave I watching slightly as Lara headed to the surface following suit I managed to find a tunnel near to her but far enough so she wouldn't see me. Looking around the small cave like cove I found myself in, I heard splashing coming from over the nearest rock to me. Crawling up onto the rock I got a good view of the whole cove. There on the small shore stood Lara with a medium sized shell. A type of colossal shell she held bright amethyst colours shining in the mid-day sun light.

The splashing was coming from the centre of the small opening of water within the clearing. I could see why she had referred to it as Amethyst cove; all the shells were of a light amethyst colour that darkened further up the clearing. Looking back to Lara I saw her sit herself upon a rock close enough to the waters edge. She seemed to be smiling but at what or who? Moving closer to the edge of the rock I was currently perched on I could see ripples coming from the centre of the pool small circles becoming large as they neared the pools edge.

Creeping a bit more to the edge I saw a boy of about the age of 17 maybe 18. Similar gravity defying hair as myself with some differences like his hair was tipped with a light purple similar to his eyes. Big, bright amethyst eyes that seemed to shine not matter where he swam. His skin was pale like Lara's, he made her seem tanned compared to his. He looked younger than what he was, by the way he spoke he was around our age but he only looked around 16.

Just seeing him talking to Lara showed how much I had missed over the years; she was smiling and laughing, which I had never seen her do in years. Just looking at her she looked so happy to be out and away from the house maybe even away from me. Edging myself a little closer to the edge I mustn't of noticed the lose rock I happened to be leaning on, without warning I fell face first straight into the deep water before me.

Spinning around in the water I looked around the small area before turning to see what was behind me. Looking around there before me was the boy Lara was talking to, my eyes widened at the sight of Yugi's beautiful body, except for legs there was a light blue tail fin it glittered in the sun light that beamed down upon his pale skin.

Heading to the surface to claim the air my lungs needed opening my eyes as I gasped for air I saw Lara looking at me with disbelief in her eyes. The glare she sent me was unpleasant but then again I had intruded on her privacy.

"Why are you here Atem?" She climbed to her feet and glared at me, she didn't seem to happy but who would be if they were in her shoes.

"Why do you think? I followed you so I could see if you were telling the truth. Lara I never thought you were being serious about having a friend. Lara after all these years I can't believe I ever doubted you."

"You're only saying this to make me forgive you." She stepped forward as she said it.

"Lara, listen to your brother hear what he has to say before you judge him on the past." Yugi said as he swam back to the clearing. I looked back to Lara as she seemed to reconsider Yugi's advice, I was thankful he was wanting Lara to give me a chance to explain myself after all I needed to.

"What can I do anyway; I don't have the strength to hit any harder than the other night. You might as well stay you don't know your way back, you might get lost or even worse." I gasped in shock as she said that, she said it with a serious tone like she did care about me.

"Lara, you're never this cold, tell your brother everything you've told me." I turned to Yugi as he started to talk. No matter how I tried I couldn't get his angelic features from my mind.

"Yugi it's not that easy." She turned to Yugi as he said that. I guess he believed that I could be different or he saw apart of me that Lara didn't.

"Alright, your right I do need to tell him along with the fact he has had right to know what I feel and think. Atem over the past few years I've been dying to get away, somehow escape here just to get away from you and mother. But after she pushed me overboard on that ship nearly causing me to die I realised how much I really wanted to hurt the pair of you for putting me through this life I've lived. You haven't the slightest idea how my life has been with mother constantly beating me, you and Seto hurting me with your insults not that you would know you don't realise I have feelings too."

"Why do you think I'm here now Lara to give back to you so much for making me realise the truth. I've never noticed how much you hurt until now." I stepped closer to her as she stepped one step closer to the waters edge.

"Ya- Atem..." She dropped to her knee's hugging herself as tears made their way down her cheeks. She surprised me by nearly saying me other name, only Seto called me Yami, no one else and she nearly slipped up. She had always hated that name even though it fit me prefect. I stepped closer to her, not caring if she was going to hit me I had to at least attempt to help her. Kneeling beside her I brought her closer to myself, she didn't fight back or struggle out of my grasp.

* * *

Wee Cookie: Hope you enjoyed it and I will try to make the next chapter better than this I understand it's not so good now. I'm needing ideas for new chapters. Please review and thanks for reading.


End file.
